<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varian and the Seven Kingdoms (a fanfiction) Fanart!!! by Widowfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630291">Varian and the Seven Kingdoms (a fanfiction) Fanart!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics'>Widowfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, For another fic, You should go check it out, by MinaMarissaArt, don’t judge I’m just a freshman, it’s called Varian and the Seven Kingdoms (A Fanfiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some art for a fanfic that I listed in the tags (yes I like Tangled: the Series, fight me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMarissaArt/gifts">MinaMarissaArt</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513250">Varian and the Seven Kingdoms (A fanfiction)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMarissaArt/pseuds/MinaMarissaArt">MinaMarissaArt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I know all my writing has been Marvel so far...and I may not seem like a Disney Princess type of person...well I’m actually not. Which is why this show caught me completely off guard and you should definitely go watch it. It’s great for fanart too, so here’s some! (fanfic in the tags)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just s'more art</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first time drawing from this angle btw:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>keep up the good work, MinaMarissaArt! can’t wait for the next update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>